


Well, that escalated quickly.

by ThisUsuallyWorks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim Moriarty/ Irene Adler (past), Jim's freaking out, Seb has everything under control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsuallyWorks/pseuds/ThisUsuallyWorks
Summary: Irene reveals a secret, Jim tries to figure how his life came to this and Seb tries to keep everyone from killing each other.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 7





	1. Don't freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, I've not had this beta read, so if it's terrible... sorry!

“What?” he whispers, face going blank.

“I know how this sounds.” She tries to calm him, pointless as it may be.

“No, just… no.” James accused. 

“I said the same thing myself.” Sebastian muttered to himself.

“You’re lying.” He says adamantly.

“No, I’m not.” Irene says shaking her head. 

“If this is a ploy, it’s a pretty terrible one, Irene.” His voice early quite, as if it was taking everything in him not to burst out shouting.

“I’m not lying to you James, and you know it.” Irene argued. Knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy, he wouldn’t let it be.

He starts to pace in front of her, back and forth, _back and forth_. Her eyes trailing his repetitive movements, she glances to Moran who was standing against the wall. His face impassive, but to those who knew him well, or who knew what to look for could see the hint of worry in his eyes. He wasn’t actively participating in their discussion, rather there as a grounding piece, to make sure things didn’t get out of hand. 

Jim continues his strides for a few for moments before stopping before her. “You’ve been with someone else, admit it.”

“Do you really think that if it wasn’t yours I would have risked contacting you?” she said with an elegantly raised eyebrow, as though asking if he thought her _that_ stupid. 

He huffs in anger but concedes that she would be an idiot to try something like this, without something to back it up. He rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. He’d been so _stupid_! How could he have let this happen? He’s smarter than this, he should have known better than to let his guard down, even with Irene. But she’s different she’s… special. The only woman he’s even looked twice at. 

“I just thought you should be made aware.” Her voice breaks through his thoughts, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

He stares at her for a moment, eyes narrowing as if trying to figure something out. “Why?” he asks, his voice stressed from his shouting.

“What?” her eyes crease in confusion.

“Tell me? Why would you bother to tell me? You’re resourceful Irene, you could have easily gotten rid of the problem before I was made aware.” He reasons, questioning her motivations in this.

“Because…I… I’ve decided to keep it.” Her confession silences the room. Both the men’s eyes widen at her words, stunned by her decision. 

“No.” Jim states, his voice resolute. Moran’s eyes land on his boss, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy for him. Irene glares at him, trying to not to let her anger show, one of them needed to be calm in this.

“That’s not your decision to make.” She speaks, her tone firm and challenging. Irene stared into his dark eyes defiantly, manicured nails placed firmly on the arms of her chair.

“Damn right it is!” he yells at her, his natural Irish speech coming out in full swing.

“No its not! I’m keeping this child, whether you like it or not. The only thing that’s up to you is whether you have any part in their life.” She states, raising to her feet. 

He slowly closes what little space there is between them, her face only millimetres away. “Are you really threatening me, Irene. You know how badly that ends, love. I won’t hear any more of it.” He says in a harsh whisper.

He backs away whilst still glaring at her, trying to gather what little decorum he had left he speaks in a monotone voice, “Deal with the problem” he orders Sebastian as he leaves the room.

Irene is left there standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes far too wide, her fear rooting her to the spot. Hands coming up to rest on her stomach as if to protect it. Moran watches her for a few seconds before slowly approaching her, he reaches out a hand but she violently pulls herself away from his grasp. “Don’t touch me!” she hisses.

He raises his hands to show he’s not going to harm her. He speaks softly as to not startle her, “I’m not going to harm you, Irene. I promise.”

Her eyes scrutinise his face for any sign of deception, but finding none she nods slowly. Looking around the room she gathers herself smoothing down her dress, her hands shaking slightly. She knew he wasn’t going to take it well, but she had _hoped_ for something better. Foolish as that thought was, but on a positive note, he hadn’t _outright_ killed her. So, it could have been _much_ worse. 

“Well, that went well.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m leaving.” She states, eyes daring him to intervene. 

“I’m not stopping you.” He replies. 

She nods to Moran as she makes her exit, gliding past a man outside the door. Having heard raised voices he stands more alert, especially having seem Jim storm past him not two minutes prior. He raises an eyebrow at Irene as she walks past him, having regained her composure she ignores him and makes her way outside.

“No one is to touch her. Tail her, see her safely to wherever she's going.” Sebastian instructs him quietly.

He nods and asks before following Irene, “Everything okay?”

“God no, but I’m dealing with it.” He mutters resigned. He deserved a bonus for trying to sort this unbelievably fucked up situation out.

“Good luck with that.” He offers with a pat on the shoulder, then leaves to tail Irene.

“I'm gonna need more than bloody luck at this rate.” He mutters to himself before setting off to track Jim down. 


	2. Don't follow me.

“Jim!” He calls when he spots the wandering criminal in the park. The little bugger had made it all the way to Regents Park before he had caught up to him. He was slouching on a bench, head leaning back gazing up at the stars.

“It’s a lie, Seb.” He says without looking over to him.

“Perhaps,” he reasons, taking a seat next to him. He turns his gaze towards the sky. “There’s a simple enough way to test that theory.”

Jim turns to look Sebastian straight in the eye, anger still coursing through him. “It makes no difference.” He states, his voice deadly calm. Enough to make a lesser man run in the opposite direction for sure, but Seb had been through a lot with Jim and he clearly needed him now. He wouldn’t turn away, especially if he thought he was making a mistake. As rare as that is, he couldn’t let him at least think through the situation.

“Well, maybe it should. This could be a chance.” 

“To what?” 

“To start over. Take back some of what you’ve have lost, this could be a _good_ thing.” He said trying to get Jim to at least consider not outright killing Irene and the child.

“Are you trying to manipulate me, Sebastian?” his voice was light but the threat was clearly present.

“No.” shaking his head, turning to face Jim. “I just don’t want you to make a decision you might regret later. Killing Irene and the child- _your_ child- may not be the wisest choice.”

“But it _is_ the most practical one.” Jim raises from the bench intending to leave but Seb quickly grabs a hold of his sleeve.

“And then what?” he asks. Jim snatches his arm away from Sebastian’s grasp staring down at him with barely laced fury. “Then you return to being the shadow every criminal fears?” He stands up so he’s level with Jim.

“What could this child possibly offer me other than weakness? Why the hell are you even suggesting this? The child would be nothing other than weakness and you know it!” he snarls. 

“Family.” He states, his eyes locked onto Jim’s. “Family that we choose, Jim. That’s what I swore to you all those years ago. That I would protect you and yours. Do you really think that I would do any less for your own _child_? All I’m asking it that you _really_ think this through. Because once you make it, you’re gonna have to live with it… you don’t even have to be in it’s life. But if you do this now you’ll never know what might have been.” His voice no more than a whisper by the end. Seb had placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder, which he lets linger for a few moment before he shrugs it off.

“I-I can’t.” he mutters. Before turning his back on Sebastian and striding out of the park.

Sebastian remains standing there, alone in the park. “ _Shit_.” He sighs, raising a hand to rub his eyes. He checks his phone for any messages, finding none he decides to check up on Irene.

Update. SM

Still alive, booked into The Savoy for a week. 

Good. Stay on her till I tell you otherwise. SM

On it. 


	3. Don't tell me what to do.

When Sebastian found Jim later that night he was back at the Mayfair flat. The rest of the men had given him space since he stormed in an hour ago and they decided not to approach him till Sebastian turned up. Since he is the only one who Jim will think twice before lashing out against, especially in one of his moods. 

He was leaning against the floor to ceiling windows in his bedroom overlooking the London cityscape. He holds an expensive bottle of whiskey in his hand, slowly draining the bottle. Steady footsteps note Sebastian’s arrival, he doesn’t bother turning around when his sniper starts up the tirade again.

“Have I not made it _obvious_ that I wish to be alone?” his hand tightens around the bottle.

“Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a day. I’ve learnt to ignore it.” He shrugs slowly stepping closer to Jim, not wanting to make any sudden movements. “… anymore thoughts-“

Jim throws the bottle against the floor, shattering in all directions. “Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born!” he shouts.

Seb quickly rushes to Jim’s side, his hands resting on the smaller man’s shoulders. Uncertain if it would be accepted but still trying to get through to his boss, his _friend_. “You _can’t_ walk away from this, Jim.” His voice resolute but soft.

Jim pushes away from him, putting some distance between them. “Let this _go_ , Sebastian.”

Seb was getting angry too, though trying not to let it show. “I can’t.”

“Don’t _make_ me repeat myself.” Glaring at him like he’d love nothing more than at that moment to stab him.

“I won’t let this go. You’re making a mistake.” Jim grabs him and pushes him against the window, a hand wrapped around his throat. His face murderous at Sebastian’s insubordination. _How dare he speak to him like this?_

“Even if I have to remind you everyday…” Seb quickly reverse their positions, shoving Jim against the window though he puts his hands against his shoulders. “If I have to keep reminding you that you’re still bloody human.” Shaking Jim a little, trying to make him see sense, “to care about _anything_ …” He tries to shake him again but Jim shoves him back quick enough and swipes his feet causing him to collapse on the floor. 

He stands over him, snarling at his sniper, “This is getting beyond pathetic, Sebastian.”

“…Oh I’m pathetic? You’re the one running away from a pregnant lady!” he holds his breath, not quite believing he had said that aloud. Right to Jim’s face, oh well may as well say what was on his mind, he’d come this far.

Jim’s eyes narrow down at him, “Why on _earth_ do you want this so badly?”

“Because… You’re always searching for something to relieve the boredom, something that makes you feel alive. Something that will prevent you from eventually killing yourself and I think this could be it. And it’s not like you’ll be alone in this, you know you’ll always have me. Try as you might, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He smirks, hoping something he said could get through to Jim.

There’s a slight pause as Jim considers his words before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he reaches his hand down to his second in command. A peace offering Seb readily accepts and stands up, brushing off pieces of glass from the shattered bottle. A few jammed themselves into his back but he’ll deal with that later, right now all of his focus is on the unstable genius in front of him.

“You’re a sentimental fool.” He tells him, shaking his head.

“Perhaps but I’ve lasted this long in spite of it, haven’t I?” he shrugs his shoulders and grins at him.

“Try not to tempt fate, tiger.” He warns his sniper as he moves to sit down. Collapsing his body into the chair, his head falling backwards as he shuts his eyes.

Seb watches him and moves to sit down on the sofa near him. Elbows on his knees as he contemplates what to say next. He had no idea what was going through Jim’s mind right now, well apart from ‘oh my god I knocked someone up’. He was fairly sure that was probably predominantly at the forefront of his mind right now.

“I-I’m…I…” Jim starts softly, he leans forward with his head in his hands. “I’m not a father figure Seb. It’s not who I am.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’ll make a great dad.” He offers.

Jim gave him a look, the ‘you should knew better’ look. His eyes still on Seb, squinting as if trying to figure him out. “What could _possibly_ make you think that?” 

“Well, you’ve already had a lot of practise” at Jim’s incredulous expression he quickly adds, “with me. I am basically a big child after all.” He pouts, trying to lighten the mood.

It seems to work when he notices Jim chuckling to himself. “That’s accurate.”

“But seriously, you found me, took me in, gave me a new purpose, and built me back up. You saved me Jim.” His voice was low and full of emotion. He looked Jim straight in the eye and said, “I think you’d make a great father.” 

Having said his peace he raises from the sofa and proceeds to walk the door and out of the flat. Leaving Jim surprised and stunned by Sebastian’s speech. Left in silence to think over everything for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems vaguely familiar it's because I was inspired by The Originals (TV) :)


	4. Don't say I told you so.

Later in the night Seb finds him outside leaning against the balcony smoking, looking up at the stars again. He always found peace in them, something about the vastness of space made his problems seem less important, the boredom seemed a distant worry. Glancing at the sky he joins him, perching himself against the railing and close enough that their shoulders touch. Jim wordlessly holds out his cigarette to him, which he instantly takes and brings to his lips. He doesn’t say a word, already saying everything he thought about the matter already. Plus if he poked the bear anymore he's not sure he wouldn't lose an arm in the process.

After half an hour stood in silence Jim finally speaks up. “Alight, you win.” He whispers, finally turning to look at Sebastian. 

Seb raises an eyebrow in askance, he knows what he means but he wants Jim to say it out loud.

“The child.” He states, making Seb eyes go impossibly wide. He thought his boss would take a lot more convincing, but looking at him he could see his determination. It made him smile, slowly taking over his whole face. It warmed him that Jim seemed to have listened to him, that what he said seemed to have some effect on the genius, he knew his council was always appreciated but on something this personal it's always dangerous territory. 

Jim rolls his eyes at the sight, though the little twist of lips showed his amusement at the reaction.

“What made you change your mind?” he inquires, interested to know what finally got through to him. Jim was not so easily swayed when his mind was made up, he could be a stubborn bastard most of the time. There is rarely anything that can sway Jim from a path he is determined to go down, never an obstacle that has proved hard to move.

He glances at his sniper, his eyes softening slightly before raising them once again to the vastness above, “Every king needs an heir, Sebastian.” His voice is raspy and regal, a royal tone if ever he heard one. Clearly there is more to it than that but Seb is to elated to care, they were doing this. They were actually going through with it, and it fills him with happiness and excitement, and no small amount of worry for the future but for tonight he refuses to acknowledge it. 

After another twenty minutes of the pair of them just sitting there Jim mutters quietly, “Thank you,” before stabbing out the cig and heading inside. 

The thanks makes him smile at his back and before he steps inside he stops him. “Jim?” the criminal pauses without turning around, hand on the door. “Congratulations.” 

Jim huffs in amusement and shakes his head as he continues inside, “Goodnight, Seb. I'll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” 

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks as if he should know.

"... Ah. Well, good luck with that." he chuckles, knowing it wasn't going to be easy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but the next chapter is longer! Also, did you catch The Originals reference? :)


	5. Don't give up.

Secrets can be tricky things. They can keep you safe, they can put you in danger, they can make you friends, and they can make you enemies. If there was one woman in the world who knew the power of secrets, it was Irene Adler.

Stepping into the quiet penthouse suite, Irene looked out the window at London’s cityscape. She was currently staying in one of London’s more expensive hotels, she felt she deserves to treat herself after all she’s been through lately. She was living there under a false name of course and everything was taken care of discreetly. She needed some peace and quiet, to relax and unwind from her stressful life. 

It was out of habit that she poured herself a glass of champagne from the complimentary bottle left on the table. She was so used to ending the night with a good drink but then again, a few good drinks were what got her into this mess in the first place. She paused, setting the glass down on the table.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door, odd since she hadn’t ordered anything and no one knew she was even here. Slowly she made her way over to the door, her hand hovering over the handle before checking through the peep hole at her mystery visitor. Irene froze at the sight on the other side of the door, though she really should have expected it. It wasn’t as if there was anywhere in the world he couldn’t find her.

“Are you going to let me in, my dear?” he asks pleasantly. Eye flickering up to the peep hole in the door, “I promise to be good.” Though if the smirk on his face was any indication, his words meant little.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door to the criminal. “James.” She greeted him as she steps aside to let him through, it wasn’t as if she wanted their conversation spoken aloud for anybody to hear. 

“I do hope you weren’t planning on drinking that.” He comments, indicating the glass of champagne on the table.

“I was about to, out of habit.” She replied quietly. 

Jim stepped forward, smirking slightly, “But that wouldn’t be good for the baby, now would it?”

Irene shook her head, hand coming up to rest on her stomach. “I don’t suppose it would be.” She then rolls her eyes at him, “Not that I don’t appreciate the parenting tips, James. But what are you doing here? I seem to remember you made your thoughts on the child perfectly clear.” Her mouth forming a hard line, eyes defiant. 

Jim tutted as he walked to stand on the other side of the table, “To be fair love, you did drop quite the bombshell on me. Can’t blame a fellow for being blindsided.”

She tilts her head to the side, regarding him as he leans on the table with hands spaced apart. “Why are you here, James?” she asks again, though sounding much more tired this time.

His eyes instantly soften at her tone. He never meant to explode at her like he did, she didn’t deserve that. He takes a breath and looks her in the eye, “I apologise for my outburst.” Her eyes immediately widen at the admission. James Moriarty was apologising to her. _The James Moriarty_. Powerful and feared consulting criminal and crime lord. Well, if this doesn’t make her special she doesn’t know what does.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that. Could you repeat it?” She asks her eyes shining in amusement.

He smirks at her and sighs deeply, “Don’t make me say it again, you insufferable woman.” 

She smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest, “I supposed I can find it in myself to forgive you.” Her voice soft as she responds.

“Thank you. You didn’t deserve that, it’s not your fault we’re in this position. I _entirely_ blame the alcohol, still can’t believe we drank that much.” He runs his hand through his hair, letting out a tired sigh. They’ve both been thoroughly drained emotionally, neither relishing the idea of another verbal sparring.

“At least half you liquor cabinet, if I recall correctly. Though my memory is still a little hazy if I'm honest.” Her eyes cast down, recalling fragments of the night.

“Yes, mine too. Though maybe that night is better put behind us, don’t you agree?” Jim chuckles, hoping to get past that drunken escapade. After he finished laughing, he turned a serious eye to Irene, “Perhaps we should discuss the future instead?” He said calmly, his footsteps echoing in the large room as he made his way around the table to her.

It was only when she noticed him moving did she glance up again. He was standing close to her now, eyes upon her face, brow arched in askance. “Does this mean you want to keep the child?” she asked, her voice steady to give the appearance of calm.

“It’s come to my attention that it wouldn’t be… the _worst_ decision I’ve ever made.” Her eyes shut in relief, her hand once again on her stomach. “Besides, every king needs an heir.” He smirks at her, eyes twinkling in mischief. It’s not the first time she’s caught herself thinking, _what the bloody hell have I gotten myself into_? 

She lets out a soft chuckle, “So _that’s_ what you’re getting out of this? An heir for your empire… does this make me your queen?”

“Do you wish to be?” His eyes crinkle in amusement. 

“Well that depends, do I get a crown?” Irene inquires her lips pursed, it was a very important question after all.

“I’m sure that can be arranged, love.” He says amusedly. His eyes wandering down her form till they pause on her stomach. He hesitatingly lifts his hand before stopping and asking her, “May I?”

Shocked that he would ask for such a thing she nods acquisitively. It was only when she felt his hand on her stomach that everything started to become real. Their situation finally sinking in, they were going to be _parents_.

He noticed her expression and chuckled, “Are you only just now realising what you’re getting yourself into Irene?”

“It’s quite the pill to swallow.” She admits.

“Tell me about it.” He says dryly. 

“I assume since you’ve had a change of heart about the baby, you’ve been making plans?” she wonders, there was a lot to deal with considering their professions.

“I have a few in mind.” He responds evasively. 

“Well? Care to indulge me?” she asks with an arched brow.

Jim smirks as her as he leans back against the table, “Don’t I always?” he responds before picking up her abandoned glass of champagne. “Besides, you’ll have your role to play.” Taking a sip of champagne, “We all will.”

She takes a breath, “So, we’re really going through with this.” 

He quickly glances up at her, “Seconds thoughts, Irene?”

“No.” her answer comes quick, without hesitance. She’d already made peace with her choice, there was no backing out now.

“Good.” He nods, swallowing the last of the champagne. “Now, have you ever heard the name, Sherlock Holmes?”


End file.
